GOT7
centre|650px GOT7 *'Nombre:' **GOT7 (Internacional). **갓세븐 (Gas-sebeun) en Corea. **ガットセブン (Gattosebun) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'GOT7'?:' El nombre viene como inspiración de 'GOT6', así solían llamarse a si mismos los integrantes de G.O.D. y J. Y. Park (Antiguamente posible miembro). Él cuenta que a principios de la creación de su empresa y primer grupo todavía pasaban por diferentes situaciones difíciles debido a la falta de dinero e infraestructura, sin embargo, los cinco miembros de G.O.D. y J. Y. Park siempre compartían que por muy complicado que fuese, siempre caminarán juntos hacia el futuro, de ahí 'GOT6'. JYP deseaba plasmar ese recuerdo y espíritu de lucha en su nuevo grupo. De ahí que los chicos de GOT7 heredasen los sentimientos de G.O.D. y J.Y.Park: "Tener la fortuna de permanecer juntos para siempre y hacerse camino a sus futuros". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos (4 Coreanos, 1 Estadounidense, 1 Chino y 1 Tailandés). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 16 de Enero del 2014. **'En Japón:' 22 de Octubre del 2014. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' IGOT7 (Se pronuncia: "Ai Got Seven") o AhGaSe. **'¿Por qué IGOT7/AhGaSe?:' El número siete es considerado de buena suerte y las fans pueden llegar a decir que cuentan con los 7 miembros del grupo. Así mismo, también es conocido como "Pajarito/Baby Bird", debido a que la forma de acortar el nombre oficial en coreano queda "AhGaSe", que significa "Pajarito". *'Color oficial:' Verde. *'Género:' K-Pop / Hip-Hop / R&B. *'Lema: '''Come and get it! (¡Ven y tómalo!). *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) **Sony Music Japan (Japón) *'Solistas: ' **Jackson Wang (2017) *'Sub-Unidad:' **JJ Project (2012) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El 24 de diciembre del 2013 se anunció que JYP Entertainment debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicos, revelándose 7 días más tarde su nombre oficial. El grupo se especializaría en Hip-Hop y "trucos de artes marciales", mezclando acrobacias y estilo B-Boying en sus coreografías. '2014: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Got It? El 3 de enero, JYP Entertainment comenzó a compartir 2 imágenes teaser para cada uno de los miembros, siendo Mark y JB los primeros en ser revelados. El 5 de enero fue el turno de Jackson y Yu Gyeom. El 8 de enero el turno de Jin Young, BamBam y Young Jae. Además, fueron compartidos dos introductorios vídeos Teasers que amplificaba su entrada al mundo K-Pop, anunciando la fecha en que se lanzaría el vídeo musical para su canción debut '''Girls Girls Girls',' '''compuesta por el propio' J.Y.Park. El 15 de enero, se realizó un showcase en vivo y fue publicado el vídeo musical, donde aparecen varios aprendices de su agencia (Nayeon de TWICE como actriz principal). La gente valoró muy bien el esfuerzo y sobretodo la coreografía del sencillo, que mostró piruetas y más movimientos impresionantes. El 16 de enero GOT7 tuvo su debut oficial en M!Countdown y el 20 de enero fue lanzado su primer mini álbum '''Got It? '''con 6 canciones, entre las cuales '''I Like You '''y Follow Me pudieron ser coreografiadas y presentadas a los fans en algunos programas musicales y por Youtube. El 22 enero se emitió el 1er capítulo de RealGOT7 con 10 episodios totales. Más tarde, el 22 de abril se emitió su primer programa por SBS MTV I GOT7 . Ambos permitieron conocer las diversas personalidades y relaciones de los miembros, atrayendo a un gran número de fans. 'Got It? '''alcanzó puestos altos a tiempo real en charts coreanos como ''Bugs, Soribada, Daum, Naver, Genie, etc. En enero estuvo #2 en el ranking semanal Gaon Chart de álbumes físicos vendidos. Además, estuvo #1 en el ranking semanal de álbumes Mundiales de '''Billboard. En ese entonces, el mini álbum debut se posicionó como el más vendido de JYP Entertainment desde el debut de Rain, vendiendo más de 39 mil copias al poco tiempo de ser lanzado. Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Got Love' El 17 de junio de 2014 fue lanzada una imagen teaser y se anunció el regreso para e''l 23 de junio. JYP Entertainment declaró: "GOT7 ha vuelto con un álbum más maduro y dispuestos a superarse desde su álbum debut en Enero. Por favor, mirad nuestras siguientes promociones." e hizo una comparación con el sencillo anterior, señalando "Si bien '''Girls Girls Girls' le dio al grupo la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades de playboy, esta nueva canción tiene un concepto de “novio lindo”. Desde el 16 hasta el 22 de Junio se revelaron vídeos teaser individuales, donde bajo diferentes contextos cada uno habla muy cerca de la cámara como si conversara con el espectador. Estos muestran sus distintos estilos al momento de estar con una chica. El sencillo promocional A '''fue producida por J.Y.Park y consiste en una pista enérgica R&B mezclada con ritmo Hip Hop. El título juega con la similitud de la expresión coreana “ee-i” y la pronunciación de la letra A en inglés. El grupo tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a Malasia para realizar el photobook del álbum y grabar el MV, el cual contó con la participación de Sana de TWICE como actriz principal. El 18 de junio revelaron el Álbum Spoiler y realizaron un mini concierto en el AX Korea de Seúl, anticipando el mini-álbum a sus fans. Un día después fue su show de regreso en M! Countdown. El mini álbum ''GOT♡ contó con 8 canciones, de las cuales Good Tonight y 'Forever Young también pudieron ser promocionadas. A las pocas horas del lanzamiento, el mini álbum obtuvo puestos altos en los charts: #1 en "''Bugs, Olleh, Soribada y Cyworld, '' top 5 en ''Daum, Mnet y Genie, y top 10 de ''Monkey3 y Melon. ''Estuvo #1 en el ranking del ''Gaon Chart'' de álbumes físicos de junio, y #5 en el chart de ''Japón Tower Records'' de julio (a pesar de no haber promocionado su canción en Japón). También estuvo #6 en el ranking de junio en los álbumes Mundiales de '''Billboard. 'Debut en Japón con su Primer Sencillo 'Around the World El 10 de marzo del 2014 firmaron un contrato con 'Sony Music Japan 'y el 4 de abril realizaron un showcase en Tokio. El 27 de agosto JYP Entertainment reveló la página japonesa oficial para el grupo, además, se dieron detalles acerca de su debut, anunciando un recorrido por Japón y su primer concierto para el 7 de octubre del mismo año. El 23 de septiembre fue revelada una versión corta del Vídeo Musical para la canción promocional 'Around the World, la cual es un esfuerzo colaborativo entre productores de Corea, USA y Japón. El sencillo refleja el sueño de los 7 miembros de volverse reconocidos “alrededor del mundo”. El 22 de octubre se lanzó su álbum debut y contó con una canción adicional titulada '''So Lucky,' '''producida por Jun.K (2PM). Para destacar los encantos únicos de GOT7, la canción cuenta con un fuerte sonido de Hip-Hop y poderosos momentos de rap. Jun.K estuvo presente durante todo el proceso de grabación para guiarlos y aconsejarlos. GOT7 mostró popularidad en Japón y ganó los puntos más altos del Oricon entre todos los artistas coreanos que debutaron en Japón entre 2013 y 2014. Clasificó #1 en el chart diario de Tower Records (estuvo 1ro en los charts de pre-ventas el 20 de octubre y también en la lista de ventas diarias el 21 de octubre). El 26 de octubre llegó al 2do lugar de la lista diaria del Oricon y al 3er lugar de la lista semanal. 'Regreso con su Primer Album Completo 'Identify' A partir del 6 de noviembre de 2014 comienzan a ser revelados teasers del regreso. Se publicaron imágenes individuales de los miembros y una imagen grupal con un concepto futurístico. Los 4 vídeos teasers solo permitieron escuchar breves líneas y música instrumental, aumentando la curiosidad de los fans. A media noche del 17 de noviembre fue revelado el vídeo musical con la canción principal 'Stop stop it '(producida por J.Y.Park). Día en el que además realizaron un showcase para presentar las nuevas canciones a las fans. El vídeo musical cuenta con una energética coreografía, trajes de overoles y la participación de varios aprendices de la agencia, actuando Da Hyun (TWICE) como interés amoroso de JB. * La trama del vídeo resulta confusa pero tiene un significado de viaje en el tiempo explicado por los miembros. Al comienzo JB realiza una confesión sobre el tejado de una azotea a la chica que le gusta, pero ella lo ignora y luego ve una copia de si mismo, situación que lo hace caer de espaldas a causa de la impresión. Cuando despierta está en un entorno futurista donde están los demás miembros junto a Dahyun. Al final del vídeo, la futura versión de JB persigue a la chica y llega a la azotea, pero no la ve a ella ahí sino a la versión del pasado de sí mismo y regresa al lugar donde comenzó el vídeo. En el instante que él se da cuenta de que la relación entre ellos en el futuro es buena decide por el momento no confesar sus sentimientos, pues la chica al pasar tiempo con él naturalmente comenzará a corresponderlos. El 18 de noviembre fue lanzado en linea su primer álbum completo titulado '''Identify, el cual contó con 2 versiones en formato físico (disponibles a partir del 20 de noviembre). El 18 de noviembre además, hicieron su primera presentación de regreso en M!Countdown. Otros sencillos del álbum que también fueron promocionados y son apreciados por las fans al ser coreografiados son: Gimme y Magnetic. 'GOT7 disfrutó de mucho éxito en las listas de Asia con Identify,' '''alcanzando' el primer puesto en las listas de álbumes de iTunes en Tailandia, Hong Kong, Filipinas y Malasia. También se colocó en el Top 10 en otra lista de álbumes de Hong Kong. Un representante de '''JYP Entertainment dijo: “El primer álbum de estudio de GOT7 '''Identify', está consiguiendo muy buenos resultados en el extranjero. Por favor, ¡envíe su apoyo al grupo!”''. '2015: Segundo Sencillo Japonés 'Love Train El 18 de mayo se publicó la versión corta del vídeo musical para el sencillo japonés '''Love Train ('lanzado oficialmente el 10 de junio). La canción contiene un sonido rápido y GOT7 muestra su alto nivel de energía al saltar y dar vueltas a lo largo de la coreografía. GOT7 realizó una exitosa primera gira de encuentro con los fans japoneses llamado GOT7 1st Fan Meeting in Japan ‘LOVE TRAIN, 'la cual consistió de tres fanmeetings en Tokyo y uno en Osaka. Finalizando la gira, el 12 de junio, anunciaron planes de una nueva gira por seis ciudades de Japón en 2016. 'Tercer Mini Álbum 'Just Right' El 30 de junio de 2015 comenzaron a publicarse los teasers del regreso, siendo reveladas 7 imágenes individuales. El 9 de julio se publicó un vídeo teaser bastante peculiar que aumentó la anticipación y curiosidad de los fans sobre el tipo de concepto e historia que se mostraría con este regreso. La canción principal Just Right fue compuesta por el dúo Jackie Boyz y consiste en una mezcla de Hip Hop enérgico. La letra fue escrita por J.Y.Park y representa la historia de un enamorado que le dice a su chica que deje de sentirse insegura con su apariencia y buscar cambiar aspectos de si misma, porque de la forma que es luce hermosa y deslumbrante para él. El 10 de julio Naver TV emitió un showcase llamado GOT7 Live Party!.' '''El 13 de julio fue publicado el vídeo musical y lanzado el mini-álbum, siendo el 16 de julio en M! Countdown el inicio de las promociones. El vídeo musical cuenta con la participación de Lee Ja In (quien actuó como el primer amor de '''Jin Young' de GOT7 en el drama My Love Eun Dong). El MV se destaca por sus colores brillantes y la presencia de los 7 integrantes en miniatura que cantan y bailan para animar a una niña que carece de confianza en si misma. GOT7 logró por primera vez alcanzar el millón de visitas en menos de 12 horas de ser publicado y es su vídeo con más visitas en Youtube hasta la fecha. 'Regreso a Japón con un Tercer Sencillo 'Laugh Laugh Laugh El 4 de septiembre de 2015 se reveló la versión corta del vídeo musical de '''Laugh Laugh Laugh',' '''donde es posible ver a los integrantes exponiendo su usual estilo divertido y alocado. El sencillo salió a la venta el 23 de Septiembre en tres versiones diferentes. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Album 'MAD'''' A menos de 3 meses de 'Just Right,' 'JYP Entertainment sorprendió a los fans confirmando un nuevo regreso, siendo el 15 de septiembre lanzada la primera imagen teaser donde se revela el título MAD. El 17 de septiembre se revelaron imágenes teaser que mostraron un concepto bastante inedito para el grupo, quienes presentaron una imagen más madura y viril, muy diferente al regreso alegre y dulce de Just Right. '''Por primera vez el grupo no promocionaría con una canción de J.Y.Park, sino con un trabajo de '''Black Eyed Pilseung '''titulado ''If You Do.'' A partir del 21 de septiembre se comenzaron a publicar vídeos teaser individuales que muestran, a excepción de Mark, sentimientos de aflicción y furia en los miembros. El 25 de septiembre es posible ver un teaser con pasos de baile que en pocos segundos seducen por su carisma y atractivo. A las 11:30 KST del 28 de septiembre, mediante la V App Naver, GOT7 realizó una cuenta regresiva para el estreno de su vídeo musical. Al día siguiente se realizó un showcase en Gangnam y el 30 de septiembre se lanzó el mini-álbum. Tras ser revelada la coreografía completa. el grupo recibió bastante interés y elogios por la ejecución compleja y rápida de los pasos, demostrando arduo trabajo y pulcritud en su desempeño. ''MAD' '''mostró gran recepción en el extranjero. El 30 de septiembre, se colocó en el número 1 de los charts de iTunes en 6 países: Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur y Tailandia. Con este regreso GOT7 tuvo su primera victoria en un programa musical coreano Se le puede escuchar en una parte de la canción "If You Do" de GOT7, la voz de Lily M en ingles que se habla en el principio es su voz. 'Regreso con la versión Repackage de su Cuarto Mini Àlbum 'MAD Winter Edition' A menos de un mes de If You Do, el 17 de noviembre, JYP Entertainment reveló una imagen teaser con dibujos animados GOTOON del grupo y el título MAD Winter Edition. ''' Éste regreso fue el tercero para GOT7 en 2015 y consistió en una versión repackaged de '''MAD '''que incluye la canción promocional '''Confession Song ''("una dulce y festiva pista que busca emocionar a los fans para las festividades de temporadas"), además de otros 2 sencillos con letras escritas por miembros del grupo: '''Everyday '''de JB y '''Farewell' de Jin Young. El 19 y 21 de noviembre fueron publicados misteriosos vídeos teasers. El primero es un corto animado de la versión GOTOON de los miembros y consiste en el prólogo de lo que vendrá. El segundo revela cámaras ocultas en un colegio, donde ciertos alumnos son capturados por JB y Jackson disfrazados y son conducidos por ellos al lugar donde esperan los demás miembros de GOT7, con el fin de completar una misión secreta. Finalmente, el vídeo musical es revelado la medianoche del 23 de noviembre y permite descifrar los planes de GOT7, quienes desean ayudar a chicos reales que no se atreven a confesar su amor a sus seres amados. '2016: Primer Album Japones 'Mori↑Gatte Yo El 3 de febrero de 2016 se lanzó el primer álbum completo japonés titulado '''Mori↑Gatte Yo '''en 3 ediciones diferentes, una normal y dos limitadas: A (2 DVD y álbum de fotos) y B (1 DVD, 4 bonus track y 1 álbum de fotos). El álbum se compone de 16 canciones en total: 6 de ellas son canciones inéditas, más los sencillos lanzados anteriormente en Japón y 4 sencillos coreanos en versión japonesa. Los DVDs incluyen actuaciones en directo, la película documental '''GOT7 Showcase 1st Impact in Japan '''filmada en Ryogoku Kokugikan antes de su debut oficial japonés, entre otros. La canción principal '''Yo Moriagatte Yo '''fue producida por Wooyoung (2PM), quien buscó transmitir los deseos de GOT7 de poder disfrutar junto a sus fans jugando y volando al máximo durante los shows en vivo. 'Quinto Mini-Àlbum 'Flight Log: DEPARTURE' El 25 de febrero de 2016 se reveló la agenda y los horarios para el regreso. JYP Entertainment refirió: ''"GOT7 ''volverá musicalmente más maduro, éste mini álbum puede ser pensado como un nuevo punto de partida y mostrará nuevos aspectos de las historias de GOT7. Ésto ya que el grupo ha establecido una exitosa presencia en todo Asia, además de gran popularidad y reconocimiento global, pero en Corea aún falta." El 13 de marzo fue liberado un trailer dramático de 6 minutos. En un comienzo se ve interactuando a los miembros como de costumbre hasta que Jin Young se queda dormido, es ahí cuando comienzan a revelarse gradualmente diversos aspectos extraños de una manera muy similar al sueño, dando paso a un verdadero enigma para los espectadores. Del 14 al 16 de marzo, se liberan fotos teaser individuales y grupales, para luego, el 18 de marzo, liberar un vídeo teaser donde se revela parte de la coreografía. La canción principal '''Fly (producida por earattack y''' The Kick Sound). GOT7 publicó su vídeo musical el 21 de marzo, día que en que además se lanzó a la venta 2 versiones del mini álbum '''(Rose Quartz y Serenity). Otro tema promocionado fue See The Light,' '''escrito y compuesto por ‪Yu Gyeom‬, Mark y Frants, con BamBam a cargo del rap. Lo más característico de este regreso, fue la contribución de los miembros en la producción de 6 de los 8 temas totales, ya sea en composición, letra o rap. '''Fly' es una canción bastante pegadiza y de ritmo rápido con un moderno sonido pop a base de sintetizador. El vídeo musical se centra en mostrar la poderosa coreografía además de la actuación de los miembros a la vez que se inspiran en el título de la canción y terminan volando y flotando en el aire. Flight Log: DEPARTURE llegó a lo más alto de las listas principales de discos de iTunes en 7 países, incluyendo Hong Kong, Indonesia, Filipinas, Malasia, Taiwán, Tailandia y Vietnam. Además el disco cosechó buenos resultados también en el mercado, colocándose dentro del top 10, en el puesto número 9, en la principal lista de iTunes de Estados Unidos. Fly se colocó en el top10 de la lista de discos mundiales de iTunes, posicionándose en el número 6. Esto les convierte en el primer grupo coreano en colocarse dentro del top 10 del 'worldwide albums chart'. Otro aspecto importante fueron las 5 victorias del grupo en programas musicales coreanos. Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo Promocional 'Home Run El 10 de abril, JYP Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser para la segunda canción principal del mini-álbum''' Flight Log: DEPARTURE. El sencillo titulado 'Home Run '''fue presentado en programas musicales a partir del 15 de abril y generó gran expectación entre los fans al ser la primera vez que el grupo promocionaría una canción compuesta por un miembro (JB). Se lanzaron 2 versiones oficiales de practica de baile. 'Primera gira de conciertos '2016 GOT7 1st Concert Fly Tour' Se realizaron 21 conciertos totales dentro de Asia y Estados Unidos, entre abril y agosto. GOT7 realizó su primera serie de conciertos en Seúl (29 y 30 de abril). Para tristeza de los miembros y los fans, 1 día antes se descubrió que JB sufría de una lesión en su disco espinal. Él estaba sufriendo de malestares en su espalda, pero descubrió cuán grave era su situación tras experimentar fuertes dolores durante un ensayo y ser llevado al hospital. Ante esto, JYP Entertainment pausó sus actividades y reportó que recibiría tratamiento, llevándose a cabo los primeros conciertos con solo 6 miembros. El grupo se embarcó en una gira de conciertos en Asia que incluyó China, Japón, Tailandia y Singapur. Desde el 1 al 11 de julio, la gira continuó en Estados Unidos, presentándose en 5 ciudades diferentes. La gira finalizó con dos conciertos en Seúl el 20 y 21 de Agosto. Lo más destacado de esta gira fue la aparición de subunidades con 3 canciones inéditas trabajadas por ellos: JB y Youngjae con 1:31, Mark y Jinyoung con Higher, 'y Bambam, Jackson y Yugyeom con '''WOLO. '''GOT7 realizó covers de canciones de girl groups como Red Velvet, GFRIEND y AOA. 'Regreso con su Segundo Álbum Completo 'Flight Log: TURBULENCE' El 20 de agosto de 2016 se anticipó un nuevo regreso para septiembre a las fans que asistieron al concierto final en Seúl, 'pero fue el 16 de septiembre que se anunció oficialmente y se reveló la agenda del nuevo álbum. El 19 de septiembre se reveló un vídeo trailer titulado Flight Log: Turbulence, el cual está conectado con el regreso anterior y revela nuevas pistas de la historia. El trailer inicia con GOT7 divirtiéndose en el avión, cuando la indicación de cinturón se ilumina, solamente a Jinyoung se le pide permanecer sentado y los otros miembros no parecen notar lo que está pasando, incluso cuando el avión empieza a desplomarse con las luces de alarma. Después el trailer cambia de escenario, con Jinyoung despertándose en un sitio el cual parecer ser un terrible accidente. El 22 de setiembre a la medianoche, el grupo compartió un vídeo teaser de la coreografía de su canción principal titulada, Hard Carry. El breve vídeo muestra a los integrantes mostrando su fuerza mientras comparten un poco de su coreografía, el video también revela a los fans el sonido de su próxima canción. El 24 de septiembre a la medianoche, GOT7 lanzó un vídeo de aproximadamente cuatro minutos que ofrece a los fans una muestra de cada una de las canciones en FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE, incluyendo los créditos de cada pista que muestran que los integrantes participaron en la escritura y composición de varios temas. Fotos teaser del grupo también son incorporadas en el spoiler. El 26 de septiembre se realizó un showcase en vivo y se promocionó un segundo tema titulado Let me, en el cual trabajó Mark. El 27 de Septiembre a la medianoche KST, se lanzó el segundo álbum completo del grupo, que incluye 13 canciones totales cuyo el tema principal Hard Carry fue'''producido por earattack. Cada miembro colaboró en la producción de al menos una canción. El 28 de septiembre, su nueva canción '''Hard Carry entró en la lista de canciones de iTunes de Estados Unidos en el número 93 de 100. Su álbum FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE también formó parte de la lista de álbumes de Estados Unidos. La popularidad del grupo se ha demostrado llegando a lo más alto de las listas iTunes en Tailandia, Vietnam, Singapur, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas y Finlandia. Las posiciones en las listas de Apple han sido altas, quedando primeros en Tailandia y Taiwán, segundos en Singapur, terceros en Malasia, sextos en Filipinas, séptimos en Macau, novenos en Hong Kong y décimos en Indonesia y Vietnam. Fue lanzada la saga "''GOT the Stage", ''la cual consiste en vídeos especiales con interpretaciones de otros sencillos del álbum en subunidades como regalo para los fans. Estos son No jam, '''Sick, Prove it y Bomx3 'Regreso con su Primer Mini Album Japonés 'Hey Yah' El 11 de octubre de 2016 fue publicado un vídeo teaser anunciando el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum japonés para el 16 de noviembre. Disponible en 3 versiones diferentes: una estándar y dos limitadas (A y B como versiones de CD+DVD) El CD incluye 5 nuevas canciones y un bonus track, compuesto por JB (disponible solo en la versión B). Los DVD incluyen detrás de escenas de las diversas etapas de producción del mini álbum. El 4 de noviembre fue revelado el vídeo musical completo de ''''Hey yah' '''a través del canal oficial japonés. El mini álbum se posicionó #2 en el chart de '''Oricon el día de su lanzamiento y alcanzó el 3er puesto en el Chart Semanal. '2017: Sexto Mini Album 'Flight Log: ARRIVAL El 5 de febrero de 2017 a través de su fanmeeting en Seúl realizado en el "Jamsil Sports Complex Stadium", el grupo anunció su regreso con su tercer álbum '''Flight Log: Arrival' en marzo, a su vez confirmaron la fecha y el título del álbum a través de un vídeo emitido en el fanmeeting. El 26 de febrero, JYP Entertainment lanzó la agenda para su próximo regreso con su nuevo álbum Flight Log: Arrival que fue lanzado el 13 de marzo. El 27 de febrero JYP Entertainment reveló un vídeo trailer para su sexto mini álbum Flight Log: Arrival, el dramático trailer de “Flight Log: Arrival”, el cual incluye una continuación de la historia de los lanzamientos anteriores de GOT7 en su serie “Flight Log”. El cortometraje intenso cuenta con el miembro Jin Young, así como con una rápida visión del resto de los miembros al final. El 28 de febrero el grupo reveló el tracklist oficial para su sexto mini album Flight Log: Arrival, que incluye 8 canciones además de la canción principal 'Never Ever', JYP afirmó que los integrantes colaboraron activamente en la escritura y composición de las canciones. Del 2 al 8 de marzo JYP Entertainment publicó imágenes teasers individuales y breves clips que muestran escenas del vídeo musical para su canción principal Never Ever. El 9 de marzo JYP lanzó un video teaser para la canción principal del grupo 'Never Ever', en él, se ve a los integrantes del grupo en varios escenarios: dentro de un coche, en una habitación llena de plantas. Al final del teaser se escucha un breve de la canción y la letra. El 11 de marzo a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment publicó una preview del álbum, la cual permitió a los fans una rápida escucha de todas las pistas incluidas en su sexto mini álbum Flight Log: Arrival. Notablemente, casi todas las pistas incluyen el trabajo de al menos uno de los miembros, ya sea en la composición, escritura o arreglo. El 13 de marzo el grupo hizo su regreso oficial con su sexto mini álbum Flight Log: Arrival y el vídeo musical para su canción principal Never Ever. En el vídeo musical, Jinyoung está siendo rescatado por los otros miembros en diferentes situaciones, mostrando también partes de su coreografía. El 14 de marzo JYP reveló que el grupo vendió mas de 220.000 copias de su su sexto mini álbum Flight Log: Arrival solo en pre-ordenes, esto supera el anterior récord del grupo en ventas. JYP dió gracias a los fans por su amor y apoyo. Su sexto mini álbum, también consiguió el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes en Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, las Filipinas, Tailandia y Vietnam. El grupo también ocupó el segundo lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes en Finlandia, Noruega, Singapur y Taiwán. Ellos también llegaron al tercer lugar en Macao, cuarto lugar en Suecia, quinto lugar en Estados Unidos y más. Con este regreso, GOT7 también promocionó el tema "Q", un trabajo de JB. Además fueron liberados en Vapp dos vídeos de la saga GOT the Stage con los temas "Sign" de Youngjae y "Paradise" de Jinyoung. 'Regreso con su cuarto sencillo Japonés 'MY SWAGGER El 30 de abril fue publicado un video musical de corta duración para '''My Swagger, '''una canción' enérgica y progresiva que fue lanzada el 24 de mayo. Este regreso cuenta además con una producción de JB titulada '''Meet Me. El 22 de mayo fue revelado el video musical por el canal oficial de GOT7 y el canal oficial japonés, destacando el rap en solitario de Yugyeom y la habilidad de baile de JB en el coro. My Swagger alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard Japan, Tower Record y Oricon. 'Regreso con su Séptimo Mini Album '7 for 7 El 2 de septiembre JYP Entertainment revelo que el grupo regresarÍa y mediante un comunicado revelo: “GOT7 está trabajando en su nuevo álbum. Ellos volaron hacia Hong Kong para filmar su video musical, pero la fecha de lanzamiento específica y el período todavía se están trabajando”. El 20 de septiembre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló un misterioso video titulado "7 for 7" que muestra siete colgantes que se unen para formar el logotipo del grupo. Al final del video se revela la fecha de regreso el grupo que sera el 10 de octubre. El 25 de septiembre a la mediancohe, JYP Entertainment revelÓ la agenda de regreso del grupo con su septimo mini album del grupo "7 for 7". El grupo estara revelando varios teasers hasta su regreso oficial el 10 de octubre. El 26 de septiembre a la mediancohe, JYP Entertainment revela la lista de canciones para el septimo mini album del grupo "7 for 7". La lista de canciones revela que los chicos estarán promoviendo la canción “You Are” del nuevo mini-álbum y JB (bajo el nombre de Defsoul) compuso y escribió la letra de la canción. Youngjae (bajo el nombre de Ars) también compuso y co-escribió la letra de la canción “Moon U”, con BamBam también formando parte de la escritura de la letra. JB también participó en la letra y en la co-composición de “Teenager”. Jinyoung fue co-compositor y co-escribió la canción “Firework”, mientras que BamBam compuso y co-escribió la letra de “Remember You”. Yugyeom escribió la letra de la canción “To Me” (título provisional) y también participó en la composición. Por último, la canción “Face” cuenta con la letra de Jackson, Mark y BamBam. El 7 de octubre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo un video teaser para la cancion principal "You Are", el breve video muestra a los integrantes en varios lugares ubicados en una gran ciudad, ademas de exteriores como una gran valle, el breve video tambien muestra una previa de la nueva pista del grupo. El 10 de octubre a las 12 p.m. KST, el grupo lanzó su septimo álbum "7 for 7" y el video musical para "You Are". "You Are" se trata de pop contemporáneo con toques de sonidos futuros, que emiten vibras cálidas pero brillantes. “You Are” fue bien recibida, tomandando el primer lugar en las listas nacionales como Genie, Naver Music y Mnet. 7 for 7”, fue lanzado el 10 de octubre. Al siguiente día, alcanzó el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes en 17 países incluyendo Brasil, Finlandia, Hong Kong y México. Además, la canción principal “You Are” tomó el primer lugar en la lista de nuevos lanzamientos coreanos de KUGOU, uno de los sitios de música más grandes de China. El 7 de diciembre a medianoche, GOT7 publicó un vídeo actuación de “Teenager” de su último mini álbum, “7 for 7”. La canción ha sido co-compuesta por JB, quien también co-escribió la letra. '''Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum en Japonés 'TURN UP'' El 1 de septiembre JYP Entertainment revelo que GOT7 lanzaria su segundo mini album japones "TURN UP" el 15 de noviembre. JYP también reveló una agenda oficial con todos los teasers/spoilers que irá revelando el grupo antes del lanzamiento oficial del álbum. El 5 de septiembre, la agencia del grupo reveló a través de la página web japonesa de GOT7 que: “Debido a la opinión de Jackson sobre la necesidad de ajustar su agenda y mantener su estado de salud, ha decidido no participar en las promociones japonesas de aquí en adelante”. Con la excepción de circunstancias especiales, GOT7 promoverá como seis miembros para sus actividades japonesas, incluyendo lanzamientos de álbumes y conciertos. Del 6 al 7 de septiembre GOT7 reveló un vídeo teasers spoiler de Sub-Unidades no oficiales que tendrán sus propias pistas en el nuevo álbum. El 10 de septiembre GOT7 reveló otro vídeo teaser de su canción principal "TURN UP", el video teaser muestra varias escenas de los integrantes en varios escenarios y una escena final de un estudio oscuro donde los integrantes avanzan hacia adelante mientras suena un previo de "TURN UP". El 30 de octubre GOT7 revelo el video musical para su cancion principal "TURN UP". Integrantes thumb|center|650px De izquierda a derecha: JB, BamBam, Jin Young, Mark, Jackson, Young Jae, Yu Gyeom. *Mark (Rapero y Bailarín) *JB (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Jackson (Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín) *Jin Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Young Jae (Vocalista y Bailarín) *BamBam (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yu Gyeom (Bailarín, Vocalista, Rapero y Maknae) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVDs' 'China' 'Single' Dramas * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Reality Shows * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 4ta temporada (17.05. 2017) * (Mnet) GOT7's Hard Carry'' (17.10.2016 - 20.10.2016) * (Naver V Live) GOT2DAY2016 (29.09.2016 - 07.11.2016) * (Naver V Live) GOT7ing (10 episodios de 18-25 minutos, 03.2016) * (Naver V Live) GOT2DAY (21 episodios de 8 minutos, 2015) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 3ra temporada (27.05.2015 - 29.07.2015) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 2da temporada (06.08.2014 - 09.10.2014) * (SBS MTV) I★GOT7 (20.05.2014 al 23.07.2014) * (Daum Music) "Rising Idol" (29.01/28.06/09.07 del 2014) * (Japan Movile site) "See You in Japan" (11.04.2014 - 27.06.14) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 (22.01.2014 - 26.03.2014) Programas de TV * (Mnet) New Yang and Nam Show (30.03.2017) * (A Channel) Singderella (24.03.2017) * (Mnet) I Can See Your Voice 4 (23.03.2017) * (Arirang) After School Club (21.03.2017) * TV 3Zaaap (19.03.2017) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (15.03.2017, ep 294) * (NHK) One Point Hangul Lesson (15.03.2017) * 26th Seoul Music Awards (19.01.2017) * 31st Golden Disc Awards (14.01.2017) * Zing Music Awards (7.01.2017) * Koogle TV! (4.01.2017) * (MBC) 2016 Gayo Daejejeon (31.12.2016) * (KBS) Gayo Daechukjae (29.12.2016) * (SBS) 2016 SAF Gayo Daejeon (26.12.2016) * 2016 SAF Star Zone Boom Up Show (25.12.2016) * (KBS) World TV Battle Likes (9.12.2016) * 2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards (2.12.2016) * (Naver V Live) ''GOT7's Hard Carry ''Episodio 0 Avance (11.10.2016) * (SBS MTV) The Show Warm-up Time (11.10.2016) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (Ep. 232 - 04.10.2016) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (Ep. 270 - 28.09.2016) * (SBS) Running Man (25.09.2016, ep 318, Mark y Jin Young) * (MBC) Idol Star Atlhetics Championship (15.09.2016) * (SBS) Running Man (Ep. 316 - 11.09.2016) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (Ep. 261 y 262 - 27.07 y 03.08,2016) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (Ep. 201 - 22.03.2016) * (MBC) Idol Star Atlhetics Championship (09 y 10.02.2016) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (Ep. 181 - 20.10.2015) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (Ep. 220 - 14.10.2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (Ep. 169. 28.07.2015) * (MBC) Idol Star Atlhetics Championship (02.02.2015) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (Ep. 177 - 17.12.2014) * (KBS2) Crisis Escape No1 (11.08.14) * (MBC) We got married (02.08.14) ''especial '' *(Mnet) Singer Game (30.07.14) *(KBS) Global Request Show: A Song for You 3 (25.07.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (23.07.2014, especial) *(KBS) King of Ratings (19.07.14) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (25.06.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (24.06.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (Ep. 146 - 14.05.2014) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(Mnet) Superstar K6 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge "Lunar New Year special" (27.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) Showbiz Korea (26.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (22.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (21.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (17.01.2014, backstage) * (Mnet) Who is next? (2013, trainees) ep. 4 '''Entrevistas:' * CCTV News (27.01.15) * NetEase (24.01.15) * Sohu TV (21.01.15) * SBS MTV Behind the Show (23.12.14) * SINA Ent. (15.12.14) * Reunglao Saoatit (12.12.14) * Tudou (12.12.14) * IQIYI (10.12.14) * (BS11) Hanlove (03.11.14) *BEC- Tero Music (24.08.14) * Reunglao Saoatit (23.08.14) *(Mnet) Mnet Wide Entertaiment News (04.08.14) * (Mnet) Mnet Wide Entertaiment News (21.07.14) *(Mnet) M countdowns Begins (03.07.14) *(Loen) #hashtag (30.06.14) *Olleh TV (28.02.2014) *(SBS) MTV The Show (11.02.2014) *(Mnet) Hello MPD (25.01.2014) *(KBS) MyloveKBS (20.01.2014) Programas de Radio *(KBS) CoolFM Hongki's Kiss The Radio (3.04.2017, Young Jae y Bam Bam) *(MBC) FM4U Kangta's Starry Night (30.04.2017) *(KBS) CoolFM Hongki's Kiss The Radio (23.03.2017) *(SBS) PowerFM 2 O'Clock Escape Cultwo Show (23.03.2017) *(SBS) Power Time de Choi Hwajung Radio (17.03.2017) *(KBS) Cool FM Park Jiyoon's Gayo Plaza (16.03.2017) *(SBS) Power FM Young Street Radio (10.10.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Lee Gookju's Youngstreet (10.10.2016) *(SBS) PowerFM Cultwo Show (5.10.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (27.09.2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell (25.01.15) * (MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (16.08.2014) * (SBS) K.Will's Young Street (18.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Sound-K (11.07.2014) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (10.07.2014) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (09.07.2014) *(SBS) K.Will's Young Street (09.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Super-Kpop (07.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (06.07.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (03.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (03.07.2014) *(MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (22.03.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (15.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Sun Hee's A Night Like Tonight (15.02.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (14.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM 2 O'Clock Escape Cultwo Show (13.02.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (05.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (04.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Seon Hee's A Night Like Today (02.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (27.01.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (25.01.2014) Anuncios *'2017:' Celucasn Club (ropa) *'2017:' G+ Star Zone Season 7 (Ambassador) *'2017:' Cass Light *'2017:' It's Skin (cosmético, Tailandia) *'2017:' Tao Kae Noi (snack, Tailandia) *'2017:' FERRLO (ropa) *'2017:' Fashion Frontline (ropa) *'2016-2017:' Est Cola (Tailandia) *'2016-2017:' NBA Style Korea (ropa) *'2014-2015:' Smart Uniform *'2014:' J.ESTINA * 2014: Dewytree * 2014: Natuur POP * 2014: Black Yak Walk Fit Conciertos/Tours *'GOT7 1st Japan Tour "Around The World" 2014' **07 y 08 Octubre - Osaka - Zepp Namba **09 Octubre - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **14 y 15 Octubre - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **21 y 22 Octubre - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **05 y 06 Noviembre - Chiba - Makuhari Messe **24 Diciembre - Tokyo - Yutaka Island Pit *'GOT7 Japan Tour "Mori↑Gatte Yo" 2016' **21 Enero - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **28 y 30 Enero - Osaka - Zepp Namba **04 y 05 Febrero - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **10 Febrero - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **12 y 13 Febrero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **27 y 28 Febrero - Chiba - Makuhari Messe *'GOT7 1st Concert "Fly" 2016' **29 y 30 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 Mayo - Shangai, China - Shangai Stadium **14 y 15 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center **01 y 02 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - NHK Hall **11 y 12 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **18 Junio - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Tianhe Stadium **24 Junio - Singapore, Malaysia - Suntec Singapore Convention & Exhibition Centre **01 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre At Gran Prairie **03 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **05 y 06 Julio - New York, EEUU - PlayStation Theater **08 Julio - Atlanta, EEUU - Cobb Energy Perfoming Arts Centre **10 y 11 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **30 Julio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **20 y 21 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Korea University Hwajeong Gymnasium *'GOT7 Arena Special "My Swagger" 2017' **24 y 25 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium *'GOT7 Japan Tour "Turn Up" 2017' **03 Noviembre - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **11 y 12 Noviembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel & Hall **16, 17 y 18 Noviembre - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **21 y 22 Noviembre - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **24, 25 y 26 Noviembre - Osaka - Zepp Namba **21 y 22 Diciembre - Tokyo - Nippon Budokan **27 Diciembre - Tokyo - Nippon Budokan *'GOT7 World Tour 2018' **04, 05 y 06 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **11, 12 y 13 Mayo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **02 Junio - Macau, China - Cotai Arena **06 Junio - Moscow, Rusia - Adrenaline Stadium **08 Junio - Berlín, Alemania - Velodrom **10 Junio - Paris, Francia - Le Zenith **16 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - New Taipei City Exhibition Hall **30 Junio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition **03 Julio - Toronto, Canadá - Air Canada Centre **06 Julio - Los Ángeles, EEUU - The Fórum **08 Julio - Houston, EEUU - Nrg Arena **11 Julio - New York, EEUU - Barclays Center **13 Julio - México - Palacio De Los Deportes **15 Julio - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Direct TV Arena **17 Julio - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **04 Agosto - Singapore - Zepp Big Box **24 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *KCON 2017 Japón M Countdown (20.05.2017) *5th Annual DREAMERS FESTIVAL (1.04.2017) *Genie Event School Attack (20.03.2017) *2017 SEOUL GIRLS COLLECTION Super Live (18.03.2017) *It's Skin 4th Anniversary in Thailand (4.02.2017) *KBS 1TV Youth Concert (30.10.2016) *Busan One Asia Festival (23.10.2016) *SKY FESTIVAL (15.10.2016) *DMC FESTIVAL (1.10.2016) *2016 Incheon K-Pop Concert (24.09.2016) *11th Seoul Girls Collection Live Concert (24.09.2016) *CHINA BTV Global Spring Festival (5.02.2016) *2015 Top Chinese Music Festival (13.04.2015) *2014 Tofu Music Festival (23.08.2014) *20th Dream Concert (07.06.2014) *2PM ARENA TOUR 2014 "Genesis of 2PM" en Fukuoka, Osaka y Tokio (Acto de apertura) (2014) *2PM's Junho - Mezamashi (Apertura) (20.07.14) *JYP Nation Concert 2014 "One Mic" *Tofu Music Festival, Tailandia (23.08.2014) *KBS Open Concert (24.08.14) *Hayllu Dream Festival (28.09.14) *Lotte Family Concert (09.10.14) *Music Dragon (25.10.14) *Asia Music Network (26.10.14) *Milk Music Live Station (08.11.14) *KCON Kpop Convention 6, Filipinas (28.12.14) *Samsung Medical Center, concierto benéfico (29.12.14) *Musik Bank en Hanoi, Vietnam (28.03.15) *Best of Kpop, Filipinas (12.04.15) *KCON Japan (22.04.15) *Korea Times Music Festival; Los Ángeles(02.05.15) *21th Dream Concert (23.05.15) *Asia Music Festival, Malaysia (30.05.15) *Incheon K-Pop Concert 2016 (24.09.16) *K-pop Súper Concert of "Busan One Asia" (18.10.16) *One Asia Dream Concert of "Busan One Asia" (23.10.16) Premios Curiosidades * En menos de un día de abrir su Cafe Daum se suscribieron más de 1.000 personas. * Fueron tendencia en "Naver", "Nate" y "Daum" a tiempo real al revelar las imágenes teaser de cada miembro, encontrándose en el ranking top 5 en búsquedas. * En tan solo dos días su MV debut Girls Girls Girls superó el millón de visitas en Youtube. * Utilizaron el famoso "Omona" y el paso de So Hee que le dió la fama a Wonder Girls de su canción "Tell Me" para su canción debut, Girls, Girls, Girls. * Los miembros escribieron el rap de Follow Me''' y Jin Young hizo la coreografía. * Al poco tiempo de su debut recibieron más de diez ofertas de anuncios de empresas diferentes tales como marcas de zapatos, ropa, etc. Incluso de alcohol, lo que no se dió porque había miembros menores de edad. * Son considerados la nueva generación de JYP Entertainment con DAY6 y TWICE. * Comentaron que en la sala de espera de M! Countdown, U-Know Yunho les dio mucho apoyo y les dijo que los seguirá viendo en el futuro ya que tenían toda una carrera por delante. * Ellos escogieron '''Like Oh, pero la agencia al final decidió escoger Girls Girls Girls como tema principal. * El grupo tuvo que pausar las promociones de Got It?, ya que el 27 de enero Jin Young fue diagnosticado con Influenza y 1 día después, JB y Young Jae también. * A excepción de Mark y Jackson, aparecieron en WGM junto a la pareja de Wooyoung y Park Se Young. * Según la revista Céci ellos no son de los grupos que hacen dieta, comen hasta estar satisfechos. * El grupo abrió un sitio móvil oficial llamado GOT7 Japan Official Mobile Site, en menos de un día se suscribieron 10.000 miembros. * Su vídeo debut Girls Girls Girls fue filmado hasta pasadas las 4AM. Los miembros dicen que querían que todo saliera lo mejor posible para dar una buena impresión. * El primer showcase realizado el 4 de abril en Japón contó con una asistencia de 10,000 aficionados, siendo esta una cifra sorprendente ya que todavía no habían debutado en Japón. * Ganaron una encuesta de Pops Seoul como el grupo coreano que tendrá una ola ascendente y brillará en el trabajo. * El MV Girls Girls Girls ocupó el puesto #4 en la lista top 2014 de Youtube siendo uno de los vídeos más vistos de enero a abril. Superando a Girls Day, CNBLUE, etc. Y ocupó el #1 en la lista de Youtube como el vídeo más visto del mes de enero en todo América. * En un programa de Mnet presentaron la canción de 2PM "10 out of 10" y fueron ovacionados por la audiencia. * Se presentaron en Inmortal Song 2 con la canción "I was made for dancing", incluso se acercaron al público para que se pusieran a bailar con ellos. Su presentación fue tendencia ocupando el #1 a tiempo real en Naver y Nate. * Cuando cumplen cada mes desde su debut, sus fans llenan las redes mandando les mensajes (fueron tendencia mundial en Twitter muchas veces a causa de ello) y a la vez los miembros publican en sus cuentas oficiales agradeciendo por su cariño y diciéndoles que van a ser mejores cada día por sus fans. * Su segundo mini álbum se titula "GOT♡" porque refleja el amor que sienten ellos hacia sus fans. * Fueron los únicos rookies que asistieron al Dream Concert, al Spring Special y 10th Aniversary de M!Countdown en Japón, al K-culture Festival en Alemania y el Tofu Music Festival en Tailandia. * Defconn (MC de Weekly Idol) dijo que le gustaría ver a GOT7 en el show, y después de un par de semana fueron al programa, siendo tendencia en Twitter. * La canción "A" cuenta en su coreografía con pasos de la canción de Sun Mi "24 hours" y "Sexy Lady" de Wooyoung, a modo de homenaje. * En menos de 42 horas el MV "A" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo tendencia mundial en Twitter. * El grupo realizó una gira por todo Japón, pese a que aún no habían debutado oficialmente. * Según la pagina Allkpop, el grupo ocupó el puesto #3 como mejor promoción con respecto a su canción "A" en el mes de Junio. * Ocupó el puesto #22 según Social Balkers con respecto a grupos y solistas coreanos con mayor cantidad de fans en Facebook . * Ganó la encuesta de Mwave sobre "Con qué grupo le gustaría a usted pasar el verano". * El primer mini álbum de GOT7 ocupó el puesto #3 como uno de los álbumes más vendidos de la mitad del 2014. * Al preguntarles quiénes son sus modelos a seguir, respondieron que 2PM. Jin Young explicó que esto no era porque estuvieran en la misma agencia, sino porque los miembros poseen un gran trabajo en equipo y amistad, además de increíbles habilidades. Y que ellos han sido recordados en la industria de la música por largo tiempo, así que es por eso que entre ellos se recuerdan que tienen que ser como 2PM. * GOT7 ocupó el puesto #10 según el Google Trends acerca de los grupos K-Pop más buscados del año 2014, siendo esto sorprendente porque aun eran rookies. * En su vídeo de "Dance practice" de la canción "A", anunciaron que habrá una segunda temporada de RealGOT7. * Jun.K de 2PM fue invitado al concierto de GOT7 en el Makuhari Messe (05 y 06.11.2016) en Japón. * Para el programa "Singer Game" realizaron un cover de la canción "10 out of 10" de 2PM, el cual fue muy bien recibido por el público. * La canción "A" se posicionó en el puesto #5 según el ranking de K-Pop en Alemania en el mes de Julio del 2014. * El 25 de agosto se revelaron unos webcomics llamados "GOTOON" que es la unión de la palabra "GOT7" con "Cartoon" Las historias representadas en dibujos están basados en situaciones y eventos reales de las vidas de los miembros, y sus personalidades únicas son representadas por los personajes de manera detallada. (link) Se han lanzado artículos y productos de los miembros versión GOTOON. * GOT7 reunió a 1000 mil fans en el aeropuerto de Tailandia, ya que ellos tenían que presentarse en el Tofu Festival siendo esto una cifra sorprendente al ser rookies. * Previo al debut oficial en Japón, el ringtone de su canción Around the world ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". * El pedido previo para el single Around the world ocupo el puesto #1 en el chart de Japón "Tower records". * GOT7 ha alcanzó el puesto #1 en el ranking musical B2S en Tailandia, tras el lanzamiento de "GOT7 Tailandia Set especial" el 25 de Septiembre del 2014. * El ringtone de su segunda canción japonesa So Lucky ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". * GOT7 ganó como mejor Hotties Rookie del año en las votaciones de Mnet Mwave (foto ). * GOT7 reveló que la canción Stop stop it la querían los miembros de 2PM para promocionarlos ellos como suyo, asimismo 15& también quería la canción. * Jimin de 15&, en BamminTV (vídeos que Bambam y ella subían en la V app), confesó que la canción 'Confession Song' era originalmente para 15& y no para GOT7. Bambam lo admitió y dijo que el demo (la guía) de la canción estaba cantada por ellas, aunque el rap no estaba originalmente en la canción. * En 24 horas el MV Stop stop it superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * La canción Stop stop it ocupó el puesto #1 en la lista musical iTunes en Tailandia. * Las dos versiones de los albums Identify de GOT7 tanto en Original y Close Up ver se colocaron en los lugares #1 y #2 en la tabla de Hanteo en tiempo real. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #4 en el Gaon Chart SNS Ranking por el mini álbum A''' del mes de noviembre. * La canción '''Stop Stop it ocupa el puesto #4 en el ranking del mes de noviembre según la venta de álbumes digitales Mundiales de Billboard. * El álbum Identify se encuentra en el TOP10 en el chart de iTunes en 6 países. (Thailand, HongKong, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore y Taiwan). También se encontraron en el chart de itunes en EE.UU. * En el chart de "Hanteo" con respecto a las ventas GOT7 rompió su récord de ventas, ya que al salir su primer mini-álbum debut Got it? vendieron 2,056 , Got♥ - 3,656 y Identify las dos versiones son 16,113. * En el iTunes del país Laos las canciones del álbum Identify ocuparon desde el puesto #2 hasta el puesto #10 de noviembre. * Ocuparon el puesto #1 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en Physical Albums '''con su álbum '''Identify del mes de noviembre. * Stop Stop It ocupa el puesto #3 al MV k-pop más visto en América y el puesto #4 alrededor del mundo según Billboard. * El álbum Identify de GOT7 tanto en Original y Close Up ocupa el puesto #1 y #8 en el chart de Hanteo con respecto a las ventas de diciembre, siento esto sorprende ya que han terminado sus promociones en Corea. * GOT7 es protagonista de un drama online llamado "Dream Knight" producido conjuntamente por JYP Pictures y Youku Tudou. Se empezó a filmar a mediados de agosto del 2014 y empezó a emitirse el 27 de enero del 2015. Se trata de un romance de fantasía en que gira alrededor del canto y el baile. En el drama, los roles muestran a misteriosos chicos "flores" con superpoderes que de pronto aparecen y protegen la protagonista femenina. Los 4 chicos flores misteriosos son JB, Mark, Jackson y Young Jae, mientras que los miembros de un grupo popular de idols son Jin Young, Yu Gyeom y Bambam. * Ocuparon el puesto #2 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en Physical Albums con su álbum Identify del mes de diciembre. Un puesto alto a pesar de haber terminado sus promociones. * En "KpopStarz", GOT7 ganó como grupo rookie del 2014 así mismo BamBam ganó como mejor artista internacional del mismo año. El premio fue entregado en junio del 2015. * ‎GOT7‬ está en el puesto #3 del TOP 10 Grupos de K-Pop más mencionados a nivel mundial según Twitter. * Youtube reveló los Top 35 MV del K-Pop Más Vistos del 2014 #GOT7 tiene 2 en el ranking. #A está en el #18 y #GirlsGirlsGirls en el #20. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #8 como uno de los grupos más reblogeado en Tumblr del 2014. Siendo los unicos rookies con el puesto más alto. * ‎El grupo GOT7‬ ha sido seleccionado como los embajadores oficiales de la Asociación Coreana de la Juventud 2015 (foto). * GOT7 fue el único grupo que en la votaciones de Golden Disk Award que superó los un millón de votos a comparación de otros grupos. * Fueron Tendencia Mundial Nº1 en Twitter por el día de su primer aniversario. * En una encuesta de Mnet acerca de los grupos que van a destacar en el 2015, GOT7 ganó el primer lugar. * Obtuvieron el primer puesto en el hashtag Hits de la SBS Liver Chat. *Por primera vez participaron en los MBC Idol Star Athetics Championship 2015. * El pasado 31 de Enero en Hong Kong Mark y Jackson cantaron un dúo, auto proclamándose la segunda sub-unit (no oficial) de GOT7 (la primera es JJ Project), su nombre es Markson. * ‎GOT7‬ ocupó el puesto #1 en la lista de Hall of Fame por 10 semanas seguidas en STARWARS. * El fanmeting Fan Party in Bangkok en Tailandia se vendieron los boletos en 5 minutos y los boletos para el fan meeting adicional se vendieran en 3 minutos. * GOT7‬ se encuentra en el puesto #9 de los singles semanales con Around the world y el puesto #8 en los álbumes semanales de Tower Records Chart. * El DVD de ‪GOT7‬ "1er Tour en Japón 2014 alcanzó el #1 en la Lista de ORICON. * El ringtone de su canción japonesa Love train ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de Recochoku. Sin embargo, el single completo saldrá el 10 de junio. * Love Train se ubicó en el puesto #1 de Yinyuetai Chart de China. * Love Train debuto en el puesto #4 de Oricon, luego subió al puesto #3. Y en Music Station Japan se ubicó en el puesto #3. "Love Train" ha vendido más de 36,000 copias después de 6 días de su lanzamiento. En Towerd Records Japan se ubicó en el puesto #1. * El pedido previo al lanzamiento de Love Train ocupo la versión original en el puesto #2, y las otras dos versiones e el puesto #4 y #5 respectivamente. * GOT7 ocupo en el puesto #7 en Gaon Social Chart, en noviembre del 2014. * Jackson y Youngjae anunciaron el regreso de Real GOT7 Season 3 a través de sus cuentas de instagram. * En menos de 12 horas su MV Just Right sobrepasó el millón de visitas. * Jackson y Jinyoung tuvieron lesiones leves en Idol Star Athletics Championship 2015 por lo que tuvieron que enyesar sus brazos izquierdos, mas sólo fue para que sanaran mas rápido, ninguno de los dos se quebró nada. * Laugh, laugh, laugh ocupo el puesto #1 del Chart de Oricon en Japón por dos veces consecutivas; y a la tercera ocupó el puesto #2. Aparte de ello Laugh, laugh, laugh ocupó el puesto #1 en Tower Record por varias semanas. * El día 29 de septiembre a la media noche, su MV If you do fue lanzado. Y el 30 fue revelado el mini álbum completo llamado MAD. * Black Eyed Pilseung compuso la canción If You Do es la primera vez que otro artista compone para GOT7. * If You Do debutó en el puesto #10 en Melon, puesto #1 en Mnet y Genie, puesto #2 Naver, Cyworld y Daum. Asimismo fue tendencia en Naver, Daum, etc. Recibió muy buenas críticas por el nuevo concepto. El MV logró pasar los 2 millones de visitas en menos de 40 horas. * If You Do ocupa el puesto #1 y #2 con respecto a ventas físicas del mini álbum en Synara. * El 30 de Septiembre el Mini Álbum MAD se ha colocado #1 en 6 países: Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapuro y Tailandia #2 en Taiwan y Finlandia, #9 en Dinamarca y dentro del top 20 en EEUU y Canada. * Su mini álbum MAD ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking semanal de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Ganaron su primer premio con la canción If You Do el día 6 de octubre de 2015 en "The Show". * En el programa The Qmentary, los miembros comentaron que los creadores de la coreografía de If You Do fueron Yu Gyeom y Jin Young. * Lideraron los charts de "The Show" durante tres semanas seguidas. En el mismo show ganaron sus tres primeros premios. * En la lista Top Trends del 2015 en Twitter GOT7 fue el tema más twitteado en música ocupando el primer lugar en Corea y el segundo más twitteado a nivel mundial sólo siendo superado por One Direction. * Junto a TWICE se presentaron el 10 de Enero en el 2016 BTV Spring Festival Gala Global en Beijing por año nuevo, el cual es uno de los eventos anuales más grandes e importantes de China. * Ganaron el premio a Mejor Vídeo Musical y Mejor Fandom (con 9.86 millones de tweets) en los SOOMPI AWARDS 2015. * En menos de una hora su MV FLY fue tendencia numero uno en Tailandia y Singapur, siguiendo en tercer lugar en Rusia, cuarto lugar en Filipinas, quinto lugar en Indonesia, Corea y Malasia y en sexto lugar en las tendencias globales. * En menos de una hora fueron tendencia numero uno en Mnet, siguiendo en cuarto lugar en Genie, en octavo lugar en Naver, en quinceavo lugar en MelOn y Olleh, en veintidosavo lugar en Bugs y Monkey3 y en cincuentaiunavo en Soribada. * En menos de 24hrs su MV FLY '''supero el millón de visitas en YouTube. Y en poco menos de dos días, superó los 2 millones de visitas. * GOT7 es el primer grupo de KPOP en entrar al '''Top 10 álbums mundiales de iTunes. * El 27 de septiembre a la medianoche hora en Corea, lanzan su nuevo álbum y el MV Hard Carry, obteniendo solo en media hora del lanzamiento en Youtube medio millón de visitas y mas de 80.000 likes. * En menos de 10 hs lograron 1.4 millones de visitas en Youtube con su MV Hard Carry y en 17 horas sobrepasaron los 2 millones con mas de 250.000 likes. * Tienen amistades con los grupos BTS, BTOB, MonstaX, entre otros. * El CEO de JYP mostró su apoyo al grupo con un mensaje en las redes sociales junto con una imagen, en la descripción agrego que no conoce a otro grupo de chicos en la que aunque han pasado 3 años de su debut siguen siendo deseosos y modestos. * Al alcanzar los 10, 12, 14 y 16 millones de reproducciones del MV Hard Carry en Youtube, se liberaron GOT the Stage (videos especiales en subunidades) con interpretaciones de otros sencillos del álbum como "No jam", "Sick", "Prove it" y "Bomx3". * Se reveló que antes de que apareciera Hard Carry, Skyway iba ser la canción promocional. * En menos de 24 hs el vídeo Never Ever 'logró llegar a las 5 millones de visitas, quedando en el puesto n°6 de vídeos con más vistas en 24 hs de este año. * Además de Never Ever, GOT7 promocionó el tema "Q" de JB en programas musicales. * Fueron liberados dos vídeos de la saga GOT the Stage con los temas "Sign" de Youngjae y "Paradise" de Jinyoung. *Todos los integrantes del grupo tienen un collar de la amistad en forma de triangulo con algún logo o frase de su preferencia personal, que al juntarlos todos se forman un heptágono, que es el signo de Got7. *En el 2016, JYP Entertainment hizo que sus reglas de lista negra fueran más estrictas para los fanáticos de GOT7 ya que los fanáticos rompieron las reglas a un punto caótico tanto para el grupo como para la compañía y los fansites. De acuerdo con las circunstancias que se detallan a continuación pueden hacerte aparecer en la Lista negra de forma permanente. *#Esperar a GOT7 para el horario no oficial (cerrado); frente a JYP, centro de entrenamiento, dormitorio, etc. *#Seguir el auto de GOT7 o GOT7 hacia cierto destino *#Seguir los horarios individuales de los miembros de GOT7 *#Intentar seguir a GOT7 después de que pasen el mostrador de inmigración en el aeropuerto *#Intentar tocar o quedarse, caminar demasiado cerca de los miembros de GOT7 mientras se mueve (incluidos todos los horarios no oficiales y los horarios oficiales) Varios sitios de fans fueron advertidos por tomar y subir fotos de GOT7 después de la inspección de inmigración en los aeropuertos y en otros horarios privados. Se les tomó una advertencia con la amenaza de tomar acciones legales si esto continúa. *El 24 de enero del 2017, JYP Entertainment actualizó su sitio web oficial de fans para GOT7 con nuevas reglas para los fans de GOT7: "''Hola, este es JYPE. Después de que anunciamos las Reglas de listas negras intensificadas el 30 de mayo de 2016, además, anunciamos la Lista de advertencia principal de quienes cargaron imágenes que se tomaron en el área después de la inspección de inmigración y en un horario privado. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, la invasión ilegal de la privacidad continúa especialmente frente al Alojamiento de los miembros, nos damos cuenta de que tomaremos medidas legales enérgicas de conformidad con la Ley penal y la Ley de castigo de infracciones leves. Para cada problema relacionado, tomaremos medidas legales fuertes similares. Se tomarán medidas legales para los fanáticos que violen estas reglas: **Estar al acecho mirando secretamente **grabación y filmación sin permiso **allanamiento en el alojamiento / estacionamiento **Tocárlos o persiguiéndolos de cerca en su camino individual **hacer o ayudar a alguien a realizar las acciones ilegales descritas anteriormente **Invasión de la privacidad y los derechos personales **Generar incomodidad de los residentes debido a acciones ilegales nombrados anteriormente, Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instragram Oficial *Pagina Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón *YouTube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *YouTube Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial Japón *Weibo Oficial *V App Oficial Galería GOT701.jpg GOT702.png GOT703.jpg GOT704.png GOT705.jpg GOT706.jpg GOT707.jpg GOT708.jpg Videografía '''Corea GOT7 "Girls Girls Girls" M V|Girls Girls Girls GOT7 "A" M V|A GOT7 - Stop Stop It|Stop Stop It GOT7 “Stop stop it(하지하지마)” M V Dance Ver.|Stop Stop It (Dance Ver.) GOT7 "Just right"|Just Right GOT7 - If You Do|If You Do GOT7 - Confession Song|Confession Song GOT7 - Fly|Fly 'Japón' GOT7 - Around The World|Around The World GOT7 『LOVE TRAIN』MV Short Ver.|Love Train (Short Ver.) GOT7 『LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH』MV Short Ver.|Laugh Laugh Laugh (Short Ver.) GOT7 - Hey Yah|Hey Yah GOT7 『MY SWAGGER』MV| My Swagger GOT7 『TURN UP』MV| Turn Up Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2014